wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ''' (Can this be archived please?) Sturgeonwhisker shuffled more nervously before looking at her and blurting. "I love you, Firepoppy. I always will." — Mayflykit nodded, looking a bit relieved. --- Now feeling calmer, Cardinalcloud made his way toward the nursery, still looking pretty mad. Firepoppy closed her eyes. "I know... I love you too. You're nothing like Barktail, you are amazing compared to him," she murmured softly. Was he going to ask her...? Was she ready for this? 02:58, October 20, 2016 (UTC) (Just looked at archives and ceremonies page - Mink, can you please move Turtle's kits ceremonies back a bit? It says in Archive 16 that she'd finally given birth to them on Oct. 14... which is like, a week ago, and I'm p sure that one moon here is a week irl, so they'd only be like a moon-and-a-half old (as bc timeskip). Also, Whiskers and Patch, do you want me to give the Shadowstorm kits their warrior names? I'll do it when Bramble and Ripple return if you want me to - Whiskers, if you want to go ahead with it, please tell me Stag and Ash's warrior names ('think I know what ash's is, but please confirm). ty c:) "...I've been wanting to say this for a while," the leader admitted, Bramblestar's head moving to the side. "I... kinda like you?" --[[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 03:34, October 20, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, they'd only be a moon and a half right now, not ready yet. And yeah, you can make them warriors once Whiskers replies) Grasspaw lied, snoozing in the sun once more. Cardinalcloud jabbed Tanglelight in the ribs and she woke with a start. "What do you want?" she huffed. "Your ''kits ''have been in the medicine den." 15:54, October 20, 2016 (UTC) (Actually the fastest the kits age is the role players choice and I have plans to be happening soon with them..) Turtletail smiled as she watched Snowkit and Darkkit arguing. The white tom lashed his tail before rolling his eyes. "I bet you he didn't even want to be in our squad." The blue-eyed tom snapped. Darkkit shrugged. "Not my problem. It was Lakekit's request." Sturgeonwhisker sat down before finally continuing."I love you Firepoppy. Will you be my mate?" — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:09, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy purred, for the first time in a long time, feeling truely happy. She returned his licks. "I love you, Sturgeonwhisker," she purred. 18:41, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar looked relieved. "I'm glad..." she whispered, "but Ripplestrike, I wanted to ask you something else... do you want to be my mate?" The leader's green eyes were desperate, yet a look of love was in them, for her closest friend... RTipplestrike hesitated, but he slowly nodded. "I will, Bramblestar... I will." --look me in the eye 18:44, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker nuzzled her softly after the happy licking. Leaning back he tackled her playfully eyes bright. — [[User:Minkclaw|Silverstar' 21:08, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight flicked her tail, looking annoyed. Lakekit didn't cause much trouble, but her two sons were always up to something. "Seakit, Mayflykit! Come out here at once!" Mayflykit coolly slid out of the nursery and gave himself a sleepy look. "What is it, Mama?" he asked, looking as if he had no idea what was going on. 23:07, October 20, 2016 (UTC) An almost careless look, Seakit coolly slipped over to his mother. "Yeah?"'Silverstar' 00:00, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight wagged her tail like a dog. "Did you trash the medicine den?" she asked, not really looking like she cared. Mayflykit looked up at her, looking deeply hurt and confused. "Of course not! We were in the nursery. But I did catch a glimpse of Ashpaw and Grasspaw sneaking in there." 00:05, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "I think they're blaming Stagpaw's moodiness on Cardinalcloud." Seakit grunted, studying his paw with a small shrug.'Silverstar' 00:14, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalcloud snorted, looking like he didn't know if this was a lie (he's so stupid), while Tanglelight watched a butterfly, paying no attention to anything now. Meanwhile, Grasspaw's head shot up from snoozing outside the apprentices den. Did someone call her? 01:30, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "Mom!!!" Seakit spoke loudly our of nowhere, glancing up impatiently now. With a swish of his tail, he continued tensely. "I have a question, and I need answers."'Silverstar' 01:32, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalcloud ignored his son and padded lightly over to the apprentices den. He was sure they did nothing wrong, but he shouldn't acuse the kits without speaking to the two apprentices first. "Hi, Grasspaw, Ashpaw," Cardinalcloud greeted them. "You didn't happen to be... in the medicine den... did you?" Grasspaw looked at the tom, looking bewildered. "No. ''I've ''been sleeping all day.." Tanglelight took a moment before she noticed her kit. "Oh, did you say something... uh..." she paused. What was this one named again..? Oh, right! "Seakit..?" 01:38, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "I've been daydreaming all day." A lazy yawn came from the pale tabby she-cat as she rolled on her back. "Besides, herbs are nasty!!" Seakit lashed his tail impatiently. "Who's my father?!" His voice rose, unable to bear the anger that bubbled up in his blood.'Silverstar' 01:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalcloud nodded. "That's what I thought. A certain two kits blamed you for trashing the medicine den, I knew you hadn't though," Grasspaw's sleepy look was replaced with an extreme seriousness. "...What...? They did.... ''what?" Tanglelight flicked her tail. "Oh, he was um..." She didn't want to tell her son.. he may blab. "Uh... a kittypet." Mayflykit stared up at his mother, looking unconvinced. 01:46, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw blinked her blue eyes in surprise, but relaxed moments later. "...typical of kits, I guess." Seakit lashed his long tail. "And I'm a badger's uncle," the tomkit said sarcastically, spitting out the words like venom. "I don't believe, I want the real answer!"Silverstar 01:49, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "I'm gonna murder them!" Grasspaw growled. Stupid kits! She hated them! Tanglelight's attenion was already slipping away to a pebble. "Well, I don't know what to tell you... that's your dad and that's that..." Mayflykit glared at his mother. Did she even care about them? "Don't kill Seakit!!" Ashpaw blurted out, blinking her eyes innocently as she did so. Seakit growled in anger, curling a lip and sinking his claws into the earth. "Liar!" He snarled, flattening his ears angrily with his fangs bared. "I'll find it out, I'll uncover the truth! And when I do...you'll be sorry, you'll regret ever lying to us!"Silverstar 02:02, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw glared at her sister. "I will kill everyone in my path." "Hmmm..." Tanglelight repiled, batting the pebble. Mayflykit glared at her. "We're kits and smarter then her... Do you really think you can uncover the truth?" he asked his brother. 02:09, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw slowly cocked her head in confusion, a bit of worry as well. "...even me 'n Stagpaw?" Seakit curled his lip once more before sneering, slapping his tail against the ground in his anger. "Easily, and she'll regret ever lying to us." His eyes became dark as he said this.Silverstar 02:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw rolled her eyes. "Except you! and Stagpaw!" she paused. "Everyone except those two... idiot spawn...." Mayflykit flicked his tail, looking a bit concerned. "Dude, chill. I'm gonna be mad two, but nothing too bad, okay? You sound like you're going to kill her." 02:21, October 21, 2016 (UTC) "They're kits!" Ashpaw repeated, rolling on the ground again. "It's going to happen with a ton of others as well...'til someone sits on them." Seakit flashed his brother a glare. "Our lives are practically a lie, Mayflykit!" The tomkit snapped, turning away with an angry curse under his breath. "...Someone's going to die, not saying it's mom...but we'll let fate decide."Silverstar 02:48, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw let out a huff and curled back up in the weak sunshine and closed her eyes. Mayflykit watched his brother walk away, not really taking him seriously. "Okay grouchy-poo," he huffed under his breath, giving Tanglelight a last scornful look, then trotted over to the nursery to attack the newly repared walls. 02:59, October 21, 2016 (UTC) (okay, whiskers, will do when bramble returns and summons her Clan... so in the next few posts c:) For a while, Bramblestar and Ripplestrike purred, before the dark tabby rose back onto her paws. "Let's get back. I've got a warrior ceremony to do." Shaking out her fur, the two cats headed on their way back to camp. --look me in the eye 03:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Seakit paced restlessly around camp, plotting to himself. He would get his answers, he knew that for sure...but how?Silverstar 11:29, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Fernstorm padded into camp with a hare. His gaze fell on his eldest daughter, who was attacking a pebble like a kit, while her kits were no where to be seen. He rolled his eyes and placed the hare on the fresh-kill pile. He had higher hopes of her being a mother, she, depsite her hyperness, seemed like she'd make a good one, but the past few moons she seemed to be becoming more careless. Firepoppy returned to camp, light-footed after what had happened between her and Sturgeonwhisker. At last she had a mate she could trust with her life. 13:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker beside the deputy, the brown smoke mink curled his tail beside Firepoppy's. Lakekit watched as her mother scolded her brothers. The grey and white tabby sneered before turning to Darkkit. "Hm.." She muttered. Darkkit coughed lightly before turning calmly to Snowkit. "What do you suppose we do?" He asked his snowy white brother. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 18:24, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Seakit slinked into the apprentice's den, seeing that the apprentices were outside. He began plotting, the strong kit finding himself extremely enraged, to the point where he'd kill.Silverstar 19:52, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw pulled away from her wrestle with her father when she saw Bramblestar and Ripplestrike return to camp. They seemed... oddly happy for being covered in scratches, but who cares? Her warrior ceremony would be soon! 20:05, October 21, 2016 (UTC) (yes, oddly happy xD) Shrugging that tought aside, the dark tabby leapt onto the Meetingwhatever, summoning her Clan together. It was time that she performed this ceremony... When the Clan was quiet, she spoke: "Cats of CaveClan, today we have three new warriors. Grasspaw, Ashpaw, Stagpaw, step forward. It's time for you to receive you warrior names." As they came forward, the leader spoke the ritual words. "I, Bramblestar, leader of CaveClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look over these three apprentices. They have learnt the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Grasspaw, Ashpaw, and Stagpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then I grant you your warrior names. Ashpaw, you warrior name will be Ashbreeze: Grasspaw, you shall be known as Grassclaw, and Stagpaw will be Stagleap. StarClan honours your enthusiasm and courage, and we welcome you three as full warriors of CaveClan." Stepping back, she left the Clan to cheer for the new warriors. --look me in the eye 20:25, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Grassclaw lifted her head high as the Clan cheered her name. She hadn't been expecting... Grass''claw''... something more like Grasspetal, but Grassclaw was way awesomer! 20:31, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze's heterochromatic eyes lit up with happiness! Her name, it was simply amazing, she loved it so much!--- Stagleap even seemed quite pleased, standing tall and proud as the clan chanted his new warrior name. Finally...he made it.Silverstar 20:33, October 21, 2016 (UTC) After the warrior ceremony, Bramblestar dismissed the meeting, hopping off the Meetingwhatever with a flick of her tail. She then went over to the medicine den, where Leafsedge was treating Ripplestrike's wounds. The white cat turned towards the leader as she approached. "Your new mate has told me that you lost a life out there," the medicine cat mewed. "Take it easy over the next few days: I've heard that losing a life is not easy." She then turned back to fixing up Ripplestrike's wounds again. --look me in the eye 22:19, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Brooksplash sat by herself, still angered that she hadn't been made deputy. Her mother had been leader for moons, for StarClan's sake! She was perfectly intelligent and quick-witted, not some idiot who was all about strength and crushing everything.Silverstar 22:34, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar sighed as Leafsedge moved on to her, after the medicine cat ordered Ripplestrike into the warriors' den to rest. --look me in the eye 22:50, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Galaxystorm sat by herself, narrowing her eyes. Her optics were filled with darkness, surrounded by emotionlessness. Darkstorm sat across camp, as far away from his mother as possible. He wished she had other kits...the dark tabby had no friends, did not know his father, had a cruel mother, and had a lack of siblings.Silverstar 22:51, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Grassclaw decided to begin her vigil later... it was still light out, that was okay, right? She sat down to groom out her pelt, enjoying repeating her new name over and over again in her head. 23:20, October 21, 2016 (UTC) As Wolfcry sat in the corner of camp, he gave Galaxystorm a death glare. Her...she was the one who ruined his life, his family's life.Silverstar 15:30, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Bramblestar got sent to her den after being treated as well. --look me in the eye 18:12, October 22, 2016 (UTC) After sitting vigil, Grassclaw was still somehow wide awake after a day and night being awake. "Anyone wanna go hunting?" she called, excitedly. Wow, her first hunt as a warrior! Maybe there'd be a fox, her first fight as a warrior! or her first badger fight as a warrior! and ever. 00:42, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse